User blog:SierraSia/Life of Heroes RP's Funniest Moments 4
Ladies and Gentleman, we are pleased to welcome you to Life of Heroes RP's Funniest Moments 4! *Homer Simpson walks onstage* Homer: Hi, I'm Homer Jay Simpson, and I'll be your host for tonight. Anyway, I'd like to ask you all a question. Do I seem familiar? That's cuz I am. I'm in the RP as my alter-ego, Evil Homer! Hey, my voice has a link! WOO-HOO!! Anyway, I just wanted to clarify that I'm not just some dumbass they picked up off the street to host this. Sal: *runs onstage* Hey, folks, I'm Homer's co-host. I was busy getting Spark off the toilet. Spark: *from offstage* SAL, WHEN THIS SHOW IS OVER I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!!!! Sal: *gulps* Homer: *laughs at Sal* HAHAHAHA!!! Sal: Grr! *shoots an energy ball at Homer's butt* Homer: Aaah!!! *his pants light on fire and he runs around screaming, then trips on the curtain and it lights on fire* Homer: AAAAH!!!! Charmy: Play the film!!! PLAY THE FILM!!!!!!! *film plays* Part 1: Red Sucks Red: *talking to some Black Warriors* Find the Princess of the Black Arms. And if you see that chameleon, then bring him to me. I have a few questions for him. Black Arm 1: Why should we listen to you? You suck!! Black Arm 2: *slaps Black Arm 1* Red: ... *sigh* As I was saying. Her birth mark should be revield now. Finding her shouldn't be too hard. After all, she is the same species as you all. Black Arm 1: You still suck. Part 2: Don't Talk to Evil Homer *Evil Homer runs into the room* Evil Homer: *looks around* Oh, d*** it! Juliet: *to Homer* Um, sir, what are you doing? Evil Homer: Don't talk to me, woman!! Evil Homer: *kicks Juliet* Juliet: OW! Part 3: Buzz or Idiot? Spark: *to Laura* I bet ya that he had some of that Buzz Cola stuff. Laura: Or he's an idiot. Spark: That too. Part 4: Squid Head Evil Homer: Mmm... AAAH!!! Spark: *to EH* What do you want now?! *there's a huge squid thing on Evil Homer's head* EH: *running around the building* AAAAAH!!!!!!!! *runs into a pole* Part 5: Pants Are Good Evil Homer: *eats Spark's pants* Mmm... pants. Part 6: Wrong Walkie Talkie? Jade: *pulls out her walkie talkie and contacts Black Doom* I found your little "princess", sir. Bean: *in a high-pitched, nasally voice* No, you've got da wrong numbah, this is Fred. Part 7: Bean's Potato Song Bean: *singing* OH I LIKES ME SOME POTATOES!! Part 8: Underwear Hat *UFO* Jade: *appeares on it* Bean: *wearing Jade's underwear* Bean: ! Um... I can explain. Jade: Give thouse back! *takes her underwear back* Bean: Heh heh. Part 9: A Barfing Introduction ???: Oh Beany. ya still da funny cute ducky I knew. Bean: SOLAR! *Solar jumps down from the ceiling and onto Jade* Solar: Dat be me! Jade: Ow! Get off! Bean: *laughs so hard he throws up* Solar: *giggles* Jade: Ew! Part 10: Slip and Fall Jade: *gets up* Ow... Bean: *slips on his barf and falls on Jade* Jade: Ow! Not again! Part 11: The Many Yeahs Jade: Uh.... *pushes Bean off of her and gets up* Bean, did you tell Black Doom my report? Bean: Yeahyeahyeahyeahyeahyeah--*slapped by Black Doom* Part 12: Red Still Sucks Red: *in the other room* *contacts the Black Warriors* Did you find them yet? Black Warrior 1: No, not yet. Black Warrior 2: Red, you still suck!! Red: Quiet you. Have one half of the unit search the Chaotix base and the other half search the G.U.N. base. Black Warrior 2: Nyah, nyah!! Black Warrior 1: Yes, sir. Red: *closes contact with them* *sigh* I outtah obliviate that one Black Warrior sooner or later. Part 13: Anything to Destroy *suddenly, a portal opens up behind them* Aris: *notices the portal* ? Kai: *@Aris* What's wrong? Aris: Look. *points to the portal* Kai: Uh...wanna destroy that? Part 14: A New Method Juliet: I know, Pinky. But still, I would like this machine to work. Spark: Ever tried this? *kicks the machine* Part 15: Cookie Rush *a Black Warrior sees the lion* Black Warrior: Hey! You!! Lion: *sees the Black Warrior* AAAAHHHH!!! MONSTER!!!! Black Warrior: ...That wasn't very nice. Lion: *tries to run away but then trips and falls on the ground* Ow... Black Warrior: Anyway, I have some unfinished business with you. Lion: P-please don't e-eat me... *shivers* Black Warrior: Eat you? ...Of course not. I'm selling girl scout cookies. Lion: ? W-what? Bean: *flies out of nowhere and lands on the BW's head* COOKIE!!! BW: AAAH!! *falls down and accidentally pushes a button that sends the lion flying out of the UFO* Lion: AAHH! Part 16: Cookie Rejection Black Warrior: *shoves Bean off of him* NO COOKIE FOR YOU!!! Bean: Aww... Part 17: Cute And Creepy Q-Pid: *picks up Classic Sonic* Aw, what a cute little hedgehog. Yes you are. Yes you are. *tickles CS's belly* Sabir: *sees Q* ... Okay, keep me away from that girl. Part 18: What Are You? Red: Mission accomplished, sir. BD: Actually, Red, it's NOT accomplished. Sabir: *sees BD* ... What the heck are you, man?! I mean seriously, wheres your legs?! Part 19: A Father's Words Black Doom: And, besides...you're my grandson. Sabir: What?! You mean you--!... Wow, my dad was right, you are an ugly thing. BD: I'll ignore that. Part 20: The Agreement Obstacle Sabir: ...Fine, it's a deal. I would shake hands, but they're handcuffed. Part 21: Don't Say That Spark: you mean that Black Doom now has someone from the future? Great! Who knows what he'll do to that kid. Things can't possibly get any worse! Espio: NEVER say things like that... Sia's voice: AAHHH! Espio: See? Part 22: Red Sucks... Again Red: *contacts the army of BW* Fall back and return to my position. I have captured the other two Aura Energy Guardians. BW: Yes, sir! BW 2: You still suck! Part 23: The Warror of the Tutu Black Warrior: *in a tutu* La-la-la-la-la... *all of the other BWs stare at him* Black Warrior: What? ___________________________________________________________________________________________ The BW in the tutu: La-la-la-la!!! Luna: *uses a Lunar Slash at the BW in the tutu* BW in a tutu: OW! Part 24: Party? Where? Q-Pid: Uh, guys. You have a party in there. Classic Tails: Oh boy! I love parties! *runs into the room with the Black Warriors and Red* Classic Tails: Hey! I thought there was a party. With all the cake and balloons and stuff. Red: *sigh* Don't you know an invation when you see one? CT: An invitation? Where? *looks around* Part 25: The Stolen Catchphrase Classic Sonic: *Spin Dashes Red and some BWs* You ain't goin' nowhere!! Red: *dodges and kicks CS* Too slow. *runs into the room with the time machine* Classic Tails: *peeks in through the window* A-Are they gone? CS: *grumble, grumble* He stole my catchphrase...*grumble* Kicked me... Part 26: You did it again, didn't you? Blaze: *sees Sabir* Oh, hi, Sabir. Sabir:.... Hey. Blaze: *sees Red* Silver: *sees Red, too* Blaze: *@Sabir* *sighs* You've been time traveling again, right? Sabir: ... Yeah... Silver: *sarcastic* Wonderful. Part 27: Classic Tails Gets Slaped Classic Tails: *@Luna* To answer your question, there are lots of people who are helping him. Cola factories, Red, the Black Arms... CS: *slaps CT* ___________________________________________________________________________________________ Espio: *tsk* Aliens are so predictable. Classic Tails: Then how come you didn't find out sooner that it was him behind the cola racket? CS: *slaps CT again* Part 28: Parfait! Classic Tails: Maybe parfait. Everybody loves parfait! Classic Tails: Sonic, do YOU love parfait? Classic Sonic: Heck yeah I love parfait. Shadow: This REALLY isn't getting us anywhere. Q-Pid: Yay parfait! Pinky: PARFAIT!! WOOOO!!!! Part 29: Bandiwho? Classic Sonic: Pretty quick. Espio: That's because Bandicootfan63 basically skipped everything. Classic Tails: Wha? Part 30: The O_Os Blaze: Like I said, someone will have to drive the car into the tractor beam's range...and sacrifice their life... Silver: O_O Espio: O_O Classic Tails: Why is everybody O_Oing? Ending Bart: *throws a bucket of water on Homer* Homer: Ahh... Charmy: It seems like that's all the time we have, so, um...that's all the time we have! Good night, folks! Category:Blog posts